Along came Polly and departed Snake eyes
by treehugger789p
Summary: Snake eyes and Scarlett's friendship is now left to awkward silences and pain due to a past event now a new girl comes along but Polly may be the end instead of a beginning.Movie verse .
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet felt around for her tank top, it lay there patiently, next to her jeans, neatly folded.

She pulled it over her head and enjoyed the feeling of normal cotton against her skin, after a busy day in some protective, skin tight polyester…or was it spandex?

Gah! She didn't care anyway, all she knew is that whom ever had designed that think was probably some 40 year old comic geek living with his mother.

She neatly folded her 'working outfit' and put it into her locker. Scarlet enjoyed the rush and thrill of her 'job', its just like being a doctor, you save lives, only in a stranger way, but nothing could compare to how she felt the moment that she could just relax.

Tieing her scarlet (pun intended) hair into a low braid she made her way to her sleeping quarters, or more like, her and Duke's sleeping quarters. It wasn't like it was OFFICAIL that they were together, just that from time to time he'd rest in her room, next her, in her bed.

Upon reflection it kinda did seem as if they were together, but Scarlet preferred to keep her personal life to her self and said man. She didn't want Heavy Duty's constant remarks to be replaced by 'I told y'all!' And not to mention the awkwardness! Scarlet could do with a little bit of attention for the right reason form time to time, but not with the WRONG attention at all. And Duke didn't mind it, as longer s she was happy then he was happy, so it really didn't matter if their relationship was broadcasted to Heavy Duty, Breaker (lord curse that mans tongue!), General Hawk or even-

Scarlette's romantic ranting ceased when she saw him.

Sacrlette cursed her-self, of course HE' be there, his quarters weren't that far from hers, but still she took extra precaution when she needed to go in and out of her room just incase he might be there.

"Snake eyes hey." She finally got the weak words out of her throat. Snake eyes nodded in reply, and then there was that awkward silence.

Not that there always WAS that awkward silence with Snake eyes. There was silence but it had always been comforting in way.

His clothed hands began moving, it took a while for Scarlet to realize that he was using sign language.

"Umm sorry Snakes could u repeat that, I wasn't paying attention." The words sounded cruel, after all Snake eyes had been through, what SHE had put him through, she could at least pay attention when he was actually SPEAKING to her.

She tried to concentrate on his movements, when last had she practiced sign language? Ever since she and Duke were, well 'she and Duke' her focused on all things else had been, faulty.

'_Never mind, good night and I will see you on Sunday.'_

She smiled, remembering that she was meeting up with an old friend on Saturday, how did he know? Did she tell him? Or didn't she and did he have to find out by someone else, all of a sudden she felt that her smile becoming a frown.

"I guess I will see you on Sunday, don't stay up too late." She smiled at him in her old 'I know u too well so don't push your self with your 'needed' extra exercise.' Way. He always did that, or did he still? She didn't know, god she was feeling the need to smack herself silly right now.

Snake eyes made another movement with his hands, but Scarlet didn't catch it. Instead she just hugged him, that's what he needed a hug.

He didn't really respond but she felt is muscles loosen in trust, that's all that he could give to her and in a way she felt that she didn't even deserve that after what had happened.

"Hey Shanna , I got us something for-" Dukes voice was cut off when he saw Scarlet hugging the black clad ninja.

"Well hey snakes I thought you'd be in the gym or something." Duke chuckled, and Scarlet could see the package in his hand, she knew that Duke was ok with the past, but Snake eyes wasn't, and as she feared would never be.

Snake eyes moved away for Scarlet and directed his thumb towards the gym area.

"Good night to you too man." Duke said, not a hint of awkwardness in his tone, Scarlet felt inferior next him.

When they were in her room Scarlet relaxed a little.

And here you go, I know you don't want me to come with you but," Duke handed her the wrapped parcel, it was normal brown paper but Scarlet didn't mind, he always gave her random gifts, this must the 4th one in two months.

She smiled and when she unwrapped it there a silver chain with a minute little heart in red dangling from it.

She slid it on while Duke stood behind her, his arms securely wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulders, "I thought it would come in handy, just incase you miss me tomorrow." She could feel his smile on her shoulder, the bracelet was comfortable and light enough to use in say, a padded battle uniform perhaps she smiled in knowing that Cover girl must have helped him ,other wise she'd never be able to wear this what with her occupation and all.

'I love it" she murmured.

As scarlet slept that night, Duke soundly by her side as always, he'd always be by her side, she couldn't help but think as though Snake eyes would never have anyone by his side.

Or maybe he didn't wan to , not after the massive gauge left in his already wounded hart, all thanks to Shanna.

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE!! LATER ON IT WIL BE REAVEALED EXACTLY WHAT SCARLETT DID TO OUR BELOVED NINJA!!! And will this old friend be helpful to him? NEXT CHAPETERHAS SNAKE EYES 4 ALL MY SISTER FANGIRLS!\**


	2. Adjusting, somewhat

480…

490…

500!

I felt my arms give in underneath me, good, they have been overworked.

'How long have I been here?' I feel my body shift onto the floor; this is the usual sign that I've done enough work for now.

I feel my muscles ache and burn, but my mind feels sluggish and under-worked.

It's been like this for a while, no matter how I trained, how hard I worked, I still felt,

…_stupid…_

I sighed, yes stupid, as in stupid enough to over-exert my body to its limitations and yet not receive the satisfying results of having my brain tire, tire enough so that I can forget a bit of my life, just for a change.

I roll over onto my back, and then I feel the material of my sweat blotched clothing on the leather of the mat, not a good combination for me right now. I jumped to my feet, sore or not sore I still have to maintain my skills.

As I head to my quarters, I hear the movements of my team mates doing their business.

Ninja training has always made my hearing alert enough so it can't be helped if hear some activities or not, well at least Scarlett agreed with-

I dismiss the thought of her, and instead focus on the sound of Breakers' private phone call,

'_Yes mother but-' _

I'm bored instantly , his mother calls so often, the conversations always revolve around the same things, my ears direct towards Heavy Duty's quarters instead as I head up the stairs.

The smell of salt flings into my nose, and some poorly hidden grunts can be heard, well poorly hidden for a ninja. Heavy's doing heavy weights again, I'm somewhat comforted by the fact that some things will never change, somewhat.

I could see my door now, almost there, this part of my late night journey is always difficult, walking past _their_ room.

I grit my teeth, at the word _their_, if there was anything more painful, Snake Eyes would gladly take it, instead of having his extra sensitive ears hearing Duke hold Scarlett.

I'm sure that the all too perfect Duke would be doing his 'duties' as the all too perfect lover, and that thought makes me want to do more extra training, just to get away from that sick image in my head.

When I walk past I try not to focus on his breathing but rather on hers, her light breathing.

By the time I get to my room, I'm (physically) fatigued, and tired of the day itself, and not too mention sick with resentment.

If only Scarletts happiness wouldn't be affected by say, the severe and mysterious injuring of Duke, if only.

I give up on my hate for the day, and get my mask off of my face, too tired to shower, the fresh air on my face feels welcoming, and it triggers that familiar heavy feeling in my eyes.

**SO HERE IS SNAKE EYES! This chapter is kind of short, just wanted people to see how our ninja buy was coping with the situation! And I really appreciate the reviews so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THIS IS GOING TO BE A BORING CHAPTER, BUT I FEEL THAT IT'S JUST AN INTRO TOWARDS THE OC.**

"DID YOU OR DIDN'T YOU?"

Scarlett felt her ears ring, she wasn't used to Polly's loud voice yet.

"Pol, just think a bit, you know me-"

"EXACTLY! I know that there's a little Satan's mistress in you! So how many guys?"

Scarlett chuckled, Polly always made her laugh with her overly dramatic outlook on life.

This was their reunion, Scarlett hadn't seen her high school friend in little over 4 years, but they had been keeping in touch, it was almost impossible to hide from Polly, she kept in touch with detailed letters and about 50 odd questions for Scarlett a month.

"I've only hooked up with ONE."

Polly cocked her head to the side, her ethnic jewelry _chingling_ with every move.

"Now Scarlett, what about that guy you always wrote about? Ivan or what ever."

Scarlett's stomach split into two separate anchors in her stomach. She gazed into her coffee, the sounds of the small café seemed to intensify, she could hear some kids beg his mother for more ice cream, the sounds of warm coffee being boiled and processed by the staff, the crashes and colliding of plates and other utensils, the….

"Shan? Shan darling," Polly's South African accent seemed to come at Scarlett out of no where.

Scarlett looked at her wrist, Duke's bracelet felt heavy and alien on her skin all of a sudden.

"Ian," Scarlett focused back on Polly, "His names Ian."

Polly's black brows tensed up and then they sank back into their usual position.

"Well, now is he still on the market?"

Scarlett chuckled, "You are as focused as ever."

"It those darn creative juices again, they are imagining you and Conrad's babies, and I'm predicting you're going to want to breed them into super kids of America,"

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Hysterical Pol, ,truly hysterical"

"Your sarcasm slides off me!" Polly laughed and poked Scarlett with her large hands, "Come on lets get out of here, the noise is getting to you isn't it? I can see that you have a headache "

"Yes mamma." Scarlett teased Polly on her tendency to be too maternal.

"Ha ha, is that a joke Mrs. O' Hara? Jolly me you're out of control now!"

Scarlett laughed, it felt good to joke around again.

Polly linked her arm around Scarlett's , and they began to walk around the small stalls.

Scarlett noted how tall Polly still was, about 5,9 feet tall, and her build was still that of a hockey player but she still enjoyed to dress up and be girl, kind of opposite to Scarlett, Scarlett was build in a slender, almost petite frame, but was determined to be as tough as she could.

Next to Polly, Scarlett seemed so…tiny.

"So now tell me all about YOUR life,"

"Hmm, well," Polly was trying on a pair of oversized glasses," I'm in the creative field, I'm working on some new ideas with Marco, you remember him don't you?"

"ONE, of your many odd pals," Scarlett guessed. "Another video game again?"

Polly handed Scarlett a revealing red silk dress, when shopping with Polly, you just tried on what she gave you, and no matter how out outragouse, and other wise she'd make a scene. Scarlett had once tried on a French maid out fit.

"Not sooo odd, he's like your, umm that Breaker dude you keep on talking about, only he's more of the stubborn type, likes talking, any ho, " Polly pause and put on a pair of retro disco glasses," we are working on a lot of tests together, he supplies the brains, I do the ideas."

Scarlett and Polly went into their separate changing stall, Scarlett tried on some

"Gaming?"

"Something like that, just much more fun!-TADA!"

Polly emerged in a turquoise dress, showing off all of her assets, she was even wearing the silver disco sunglasses from earlier.

"Shana banana! You must get that!"

Scarlett laughed at her 3rd grade nickname, the red silk dress showed off her legs, and had a plunging neckline, with out pure concentration of body posture, her top business would be all over the place.

"Polly, think about this." Shana indicated with her index finger an imaginary square at her chest.

"Darling phullllleeeeese!" Polly raced over to Scarlett and out of no where with drew a safety pin, Polly had no limitations or care for personal space, so when she was pinning together the bottom area of Scarlett's "problem area" it came as no surprise top the red head.

"There, now you are GARANTEED to have a proposal within the next 24 hours within wearing that!"

A warm blush crept through Shana's face, and a nice feeling came over her.

"You know Polly, I think this dress is JUST what I need.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! HOW WILL A PROPASL EFFECT SNAKE EYES? AND WHAT EXACTLY **_**IS**_** POLLY'S JOB??? STAY TUNED FOR MORE FANDOM!!!**


	4. before the BOOM BOOM

**AN IM WELL AWARE OF THE AWESOME MOVIE: GI JOE RISE OF COBRA, SO THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN MOVIE VERSE, BUT DON'T WORRY ITS STILL TOTALLY UNDERSTANDABLE! = REVIEW FOR IMAGINARY COOKIES!**

"I think it's what I need, ya know Rip?" Duke huffed his sentence and put down his set of XXL weights and moved on to the tred mill, Ripcord followed him in a slight limp, their last mission in Japan had it's toll on him.

"Man I think it's about time, you gonna pop it like you did to Anna?"

Duke bit his lip and began to run slightly harder, the sudden mention of Anna lurched in his stomach, like the time he got stabbed with a pencil in Iran, darn female terrorists, you could never trust them.

Anna, after she'd "woken up" as the doctors told him, they tried to remove those danm little suckers form her body, but in their attempt the nanomytes had some sort of security reaction, the doctors discovered that they reacted by making Anna turn back in Baroness, and have her in a permanent state of aggression, Rex, or Cobra Commander as he's called now, had full mental control over all the nanomytes the whole time, enabling him to control Anna enough to break him and Mc Cullen, or 'Destro' now, out. Anna had been spotted over five different countries since then, and Duke had a brief glimpse of her at their most recent mission in Japan, Duke didn't see Anna anymore, instead he just saw some imposter….

"Yo man I'm sorry alright, didn't mean to open up old wounds and stuff like that."

"You should be talking, Storm Shadow was the one who stabbed you in the calve."

"Yeah, but hey say chicks with nice butts can stab you even worse man."

Duke and Ripcord looked over to the mat where Snake eyes was doing his daily balances, two silver swords were the only things that touched the ground, his legs were up, it appeared to Duke and Ripcord that he was in full concentration.

That was far from the truth, in fact the hear stabbed ninja was full aware of the stares at his back, and the topic that Duke and Ripcord were discussing.

His rejection and Duke's suggestion of……proposing to Scarlett………

If seeing Scarlett happy with another man, and not him, and with the mere mention of her life long commitment wasn't enough, people just kept on looking at him, as if he had no arms, or as if he needed charity to support his five kids.

It utterly annoyed the crap out of him.

Duke turned to Rip, "I'm waiting for the perfect moment, and I already got her the rock."

"Dude, you whipped man. MYS BOYS WHIPPED YA'LL!" Ripcord slapped Duke on his back. "And just the other day me and you were trying ask Cindy Baker to the prom."

BEEEEEEEEEEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The alarm turned the mood from humorous (and some what uncomfortable for one ninja and one blonde male) to a sudden emotion of seriousness.

EMERGENCY ATTTACK, LOCATION GREEN CROSS SQUARE, NEW YORK.

A small moment passed between Duke and Snake eyes, both of their eyes met for a moment before they both raced at each others own top speed, leaving Ripcord behind with his slight limb.

Ripcord didn't even yell after Duke to slow down, he knew why Duke and SnakE eyes had sprinted off.

The area of attack was where Scarlett and her friend were shopping for the day.

**AN JUST A CHAPTER TO SHOW THE SILENCE BFORE THE STORM, NEXT CHAPTER SNAKE EYES MEET POLLY!**


	5. Chapter 5 aka after the BOOM BOOM

Scarlett didn't know what hit her, literally.

One moment she was being twirled around by Polly, whom was trying to show her how to dance in her "engagement" dress, the next there was a scream and them some thing caused her to tumble over and hit one of the dressing room mirrors.

A sharp sting came from her shoulder blade, and the smell of hot metal came from her right side.

"Shanna, SHANNA!" Polly's voice rung in her ears, after any explosion it was always difficult to hear anybody.

Scarlett looked up at Polly; her face was splattered with some sort of multicolored liquid.

Scarlett's experience came into practice as she stood up, quickly reassuring herself.

"There's a girl, bloody explosion knocked me right into the paint store next door! Now are you okay?"

Scarlett half smiled, "Yes, I am in the-"

"Secret services that I'm not meant to know anything about but it involves a lot of experience in the field of blah-blah-blah." Polly recited Scarlett's occupational description with one hand in the air, the other holding Scarlett's as they tried to maneuver through the shards of glass in high heels. Everywhere people were running around, confused and disoriented.

"You got it, hey your dress is-"

"Worse than my hippie tie-dye phase in high school?"

Scarlett smiled and was about to reply, but as they emerged from the dress store, she saw something like soldiers running and shooting.

Running and shooting.

In silver masks.

Polly looked at Scarlett, seeing the exact same thing; they exchanged looks for a moment before Scarlett grabbed Polly and ran into the nearest store that had the least amount of glass.

"Polly, I think we might have to-"

"Get suited up?"

"What?"

Polly held out her arms, "Look around Shanna banana, we are in a sports shop! WE can put some helmets on or something. Who ever is out side, I don't think they are exactly the fire department."

Polly spoke whilst taking a large hockey stick and breaking the glass that contained some hockey helmets and shoulder pads.

"Here," Polly threw a helmet and some sort of white protective gear in her direction. "Trust me when I say that hockey guard is by far the best." Polly winked in a reassuring way, like she always used to whenever she and Scarlett got into trouble. Polly also "retrieved" some clothing form the storage room to put over themselves.

Scarlett froze in thought for a while as she put on an oversized hockey shirt over her now grazed dress, Polly was acting way too calm in this situation, any other civilian was sure to be petrified, but here was Polly, calm and transfixed in some sort of hidden…determination?

What ever, this wasn't normal behavior for some one who's life was in danger.

"Polly, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Uh huh." Polly replied, focusssed on putting some sort f glove on. "What's with the question?"

"It's just that, you are supposed to be, well you aren't acting like a normal-"

"Civilian? I know," Polly strapped roller blades on her feet, "I did grow up in South Africa, remember?"

Scarlett knew this was one of Polly's many excuses when she was avoiding the question. Even if she didn't show it.

"Kay, Scarlett you were going to find out later but I guess Tweetie won't mind if I tell you in advance."

"Tweetie?"

Polly smiled her usual, wide grin, showing her two large dimples,

"Tweetie, as in General Hawk."

**OOOOOOOOO! Can anyone guess where Polly works????**


	6. Chapter 6

"That's it, I'VE BLOODY HAD IT WITH HIM!!!"

Shanna shifted her head to the right, the action of moving her head across the material do the lounge area's couch felt uncomfortable but to be frank, Scarlett couldn't feel her legs, much less the un-pleasantness of some material on her skin.

Polly threw her hands in the air, before cussing on about her lack of sleep, and something else about…pancakes? Scarlett couldn't focus on Polly's latest outburst for more than five seconds before slipping back into comfortable sleep.

"Oh Shanna banana don't you crash on me now!" Polly flopped on the couch next to Scarlett and laid her head on her shoulder.

Scarlett could smell the chlorine in Polly's hair; she'd probably snuck into the pool again.

Scarlett murmured that she was tired and not in ANY sort of mood to deal with Polly and her co-worker's disagreements, again.

"Oh it too Shanna? It too?" Despite Polly's exhaughstion she still found the pinch of energy required to be dramatic.

"Don't call me 'Shanna' _Polly_."

"_Touché mes ami, touché_"

Scarlett could practically hear, Polly's face turn into a smile, and slipped back into her sleepy state of mind, her bracelet feeling itchy on her skin.

----------------------POLLY POV-------------------------

Polly listened to the sounds of the goers by, the 'lounge' area was in the gym area, so that people would be motivated to workout when they sat down, silly idea in Polly's perspective, but it seemed to work out well enough.

She heard the usual boys come in, they always came in at around 11 pm, and muscle heads never truly got enough out of punching a sack or lifting a brick. They were the usual's, Poly had known them for two months now but it felt like Much, MUCH longer.

There was the oh so hyper Ripcord, that boy could be jumping around in his plane until he took the big 'dirt nap'; Heavy Duty, a real softie on the inside in her opinion, he just seemed like the type to secretly enjoy watching Barbie movies with his children, Breaker was making his way to the computerized chess table, he'd have a brain muscle the size of Polly's size 9 foot if he kept his learning standards up, then "Duke' Polly was PORHIBITED form any nicknaming or mocking, orders from Shanna herself, but she heard another man, it must be the oh so dreamy snake eyes Polly thought humorously, the 'green shirts' would puppy eye him for about a week then give up, Polly hardly knew him, he had been vaguely seen by her but not intentionally, he'd been in Moscow hunting some internet hacker with way too many body guards.

Enjoying meeting new people, Polly sprang up but almost tipped back from her sleep influenced dizziness, and perhaps form her high heels.

"Oops!" Polly felt herself graze against some treadmill but a firm grip kept her from falling any further. Opening her eyes clearly she saw the black face armor of her 'savior'.

Polly smiled, "Thank you; I would have gone all 'timber' on the innocent treadmills."

Polly noticed that under his heavy covering, the slight sound soft sound of a chuckle, the rumors were all true, Snake-eyes showed as much skin as a nun.

She got her balance and held out her hand, "Blue, nice to make your acquaintance, Snake eyes right?"

Polly received a nod in acknowledgement, she smiled, this confirmed the second rumor, and he wasn't very talky-like. He pointed at her and tilted his head.

"Oh my name?" Polly laughed, "I'm not in the military game so I figured I'd name myself after my favorite colour."

Polly saw the sword rack in the corner and pointed to it, "You're station I assume?"

Another nod.

"Oh I'm holding you back, sorry-'

"Hey Baby Blue!"

Ripcord's sweaty body came into Polly's 'space bubble', some how the man was fit, but could break a sweat easier than Polly could polish off a packet of chips.

"Ah Rip, always nice to see you in sweat mode," She hugged him anyway, but soon regretted it after she realized just how sweaty he really was.

"See you've met Zen master."

"Actually, he met me."

'Told you to stop wearing those," Scarlett called from the couch

"Oy! They make me feel superior."

"By being taller?"

"Yes, they do in fact, see,"

Polly stood next to Snake eyes, with her arm resting on his shoulder and thanks to her natural height and the help of some heels; she managed to be at least 2 cm higher than Snake eyes.

"Now for a fraction of a second I feel ever so superior than a ninja."

Polly felt snake eyes rise as when she looked again he was on his..TOE?? the man was balancing on one toe like a pro ballet dancer, and he wasn't even wearing any ballet shoes!

Poly gave a playful irritated look "Now that's just crushed my hope."

Snake eyes shrugged in an equally playful manner.

Scarlett, whom had by now remerged from the couch and was given an odd look from Duke, that read 'what's he doing?' Scarlett looked back in a way that said 'Don't know'.

But it was true, Snake eyes was never so....lenient towards new people, but at least he seemed somewhat happier. Shanna felt her stomach sink, ever since Polly had arrived and Snake eyes was away in Moscow, she'd been left with out the burden of guilt for Snake eyes for a while, but now it had come back, twice as hard.

"So how'd you get here again?" Ripcord asked whilst reaching for some wheights and leaned against the back of the couch, he must have seen Scarlett's half eaten protein bar.

Polly looked to Scarlett, "Dearest Scar, I have explaine dsoo many tiems, will you do the honours?"

"Ok, no pay attension this time Rip, Duke already told you remember."

"Yeah ,yeah" Rip mumbled through the protein bar. 'Get to the goods, didn't you draw cartoons or something Blue?"

'Known you for two months Rip, but you were away for most of the time so your forgiven. Carry on Scar.'

Scarlett ignored Ripcord stealing her food and Polly's interupptions, but mostly because Polly was her friend and Ripcord always stole her food, it had happened so many times that Duke didn't even bother stopping him.

"Well, Polly _had _been working with some cartoons-"

"Multi media I believe its called" Breaker spoke from his chess tournemant against the computer.

'Thanks love, you make me sound much smarter by using the fancy word for it."

'Right" Scarlett was beginning to feel the lack of sleep affect her irritation, "She did them in the beginning but the n she got a job with this IT genius Marco on using her artistic skills and his mind to make a new sort of Halo video game, at first it was all usual, until Polly began using more and more, "fresh", ideas. "

"So you were always random." Ripcord interrupted.

"Yes, so now Polly had basically become some what of this 'creative mind' that was thinking of more and more unique weaponry designs, the more she created for the sake of her video game, the more the government began to get worried that if the ideas were revealed to the public, some terrorist may get ideas."

"So then Cobra heard of my ideas, and through this hacker in Moscow, thank for taking care of him by the way" Polly winked at Snake eyes and then continued. 'And so then I go ttheese calls threatening me and so forth, but thanks to the GI Joe communication spys, always listening to my conversations," She shot a playful looked at Breaker, "They found out and was able to save me and my random mind from Cobra."

"Jeez, I didn't know it was like that, I just thought you were really smart or something."

"Na I'm more of the idea girl, Marco just helped me create my ideas you know?"

'Not really but I will go with it, so then what happened?"

"So then I was under whitness protection programme for a while and they taught me safety precautions,"

"Like putting on sports gear to protect your self from Cobra's henchmen even though we DID save your but in time?" Ripcord teased.

Polly laughed at that, 'Yes Rip, they taught me through some courses to be ready for anything." She looked at Scarlett, "Your face was priceless love."

"Yeah what ever," Scarlet teased back, "All of you guys had the most priceless faces when you saw me and Polyl half in dresses and sportd gear with paint all over one of us."

Polly chuckled at the memory. Then a though struck her, "Wait all of them? Were you there too snake eyes?"

He nodded.

"Snakes is there, you just never know that he is there." Duke replied.

Polly turned to snake eyes, "I bet you fell right off where ever you were at the time." She gve him a playful poke.

Breaker noticed that no matter how Polly touched him , he seemed to, embrace it. Perhaps it was because no one had really interacted with him since Scarlett had gone off with Duke, perhaps he just missed being interacted with.

Snake eyes was indeed enjoying her warm finger touching him, but thinking back, he'd been so concerned over Scarlett that he'd not even thought of how funny Polly had looked when she was covered in paint.

"Well," Polly clapped her hands together. "Story times over, so now I'm going to do the healthy thing and get some sleep, but before that, I will do the unhealthy thing and have some pizza, coming Scarlett?"

"You bet, night Duke," She pecked him on the cheek and ignored the stares. Especially the ones from snake eyes.

"Good girl Scar, one small step of public affection goes al long way." Ripcord mocked.

Scarlet was so tired that she'd not really cared about what she'd done…publically, and in front of snake eyes, what a way to ruin it! And just when he appeared happier by meeting Polly.

"lets go, night everyone!" Poly linked arms with Scarlett and waved at everyone. As they walked out Poly couldn't help but say, "You think you could teach me sign language?" with a smile.

(snake eyes POV)

He watched as Polly left the room, and went to his corner to train, on his way over Ripcords voice interrupted his thought on the South African girl by a 'loud-enough-all-to-hear-voice', "Boy's got a soft spot for Baby Blue.'

He was soon silenced by s skilled sword being raised to his neck….

**WHO WANTS MORE?? JUST REVIEW!!!! 5 REVIEWS WILL GAURANTEE A NEW CHAPTER, BONUS QUESTION: "WHAT WILL SNAKE YES DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE ROMANTIC?? STAY TUNED!!!**


	7. To complicated? its never to complcated

"Can't sleep?" Ripcord teased Polly behind his back as he continued to watch the TV from the treadmill.

He didn't need to check if it was her, Polly was taller than most girls he'd met, thus she sounded like a giraffe when she walked.

"Neither can you love."

Ripcord smirked, true that he'd been caught out doing 'extra' training, but the fact that the football repeats were on at 2am, and he had missed the last game due to Cobra's drones attacking some 'secret' base or something, was a back up reason, and maybe his failure to win Scarlett in a running contest.

"Na, I'm just training to beat Scarlett in running, girl seems all calm but when she starts she's like a damn.-" Ripcord felt himself trip when he saw Polly out of work clothes for the first time .

She was stretching out her legs close to the treadmill, and he'd never even seen her fully before. Firstly she defiantly wasn't built like Scarlett or any other GI Joe girl, Polly was more, curvy.

She was wearing tight black running pants that reached her mid calves, defiantly displaying her long limbs. She wore a blue v lined JT with butterfly around the bust area, which further helped to weaken his concentration.

Ripcord finally found his voice as Polly began a slow paced jog. "What's your excuse Blue?"

"Guilt," she turned to him and smiled her dimpled smile. "The chips are suffocating my conscience, and I'm not a military girl so I'm on thin ice concerning my fitness."

"Na, don't worry about it, I like your b- " He caught himself from finishing the sentence.

Polly raised an eyebrow… "Yes? Come on I'm female I _love_ hearing compliments."

Ripcord pointed towards the butterfly patterns on her darn distracting JT. "Butterfly's, uh a dude doesn't see a lot of girl stuff around here you know?"

Suddenly Polly slipped and fell onto her side, Ripcord rushed to try and catch her but forgot that he was still on a moving treadmill and fell on his rear end.

Polly erupted with laughter and Ripcord soon followed. When Polly stopped Ripcord would start again, and when Ripcord stopped Polly just went into another ser of giggle fits.

After what seemed like forever, they were gasping for air and had to sit down on a non moving surface, they both made towards the couch.

They both flopped down at the same time and Polly examined her calve, a purplish bruise was blossoming and Ripcords could feel his rear familiarizing itself with pain. Flipping the remote in his hand Ripcord felt himself feeling… exhausted to say the least.

"Is your team playing?"

'Yeah, but they always loose,"

"I know an even better show,"

"Nothing can beat American football!" Ripcord gave a false salute. "It's the ultimate, as in _the ultimate_ sport there is."

"You haven't seen Ninja Warrior have you?"

"Ninja what now?"

Polly laughed, "Come on give me the magical remote and I will show you what you have been missing."

After half an hour of watching failed attempts to Finnish a ninja obstacle course and suspense filled stunts performed by Japanese athletes and amateurs alike, Ripcord finally flicked off the TV.

"Okay, I get it Football's the American sport, but this ninjaaaa, stuff is legendary!" Ripcord emphasized the 'a' to make a phony Japanese accent.

Polly grinned, "Props to Polly can I get a holler?" she replaced her South African accent with a rip off ghetto one.

Ripcord laughed and mimicked back in a feminine ghetto voice "Holler, holler, props to 'Polly'."

After a few moments laughter Polly made a deep yawn "Well I think I'm going to bed," she stood up but almost fell over due to her now stiff limbs.

"Not again!" Ripcord exclaimed, but then jumped to one knee and held out his arms as if waiting to catch her, "but this time I got you."

"I don't think this will work out, but next time I'm a victim of gravity I will just give a shout."

"Night." Polly walked out of the room leaving Ripcord alone for about five minutes until Breaker walked up from behind the Dumbbell set.

"Morning Ripcord, been busy?" Breaker's tone was surprisingly off character, not quiet like his usual self.

It took Ripcord a moment to realize the accusation message in his voice.

"Na man it's not what it looks like, we were just working out and then we kind of chilled and then-"

'I don't care my friend, all I just came in to watch something and saw you two-"

"Not what it looks like man."

"Hear me out, I'm the smart one here, and if you're moving in on Snake eyes' property, he called dibs."

"Can ninja's call dibs?"

Breaker shrugged," Don't know, but does it matter? You'd be ruining the one chance he's had since Scarlett and him-"

"Ok, ok" Ripcord collapse don't eh couch in frustration, being accused of moving in on another man, no wait another _super ninja's_ interest seemed really stupid, especially since the whole Scarlett thing left him kind of… sad and quiet-er, kind of. Better to leave Polly to the ninja boy. 'I got it, Blue's off limits. Over and out."

"Just trying to help my friend."

"Yeah ,yeah I know, thanks man," Ripcord gave Breaker a playful punch on the arm.

Breaker rubbed the inflicted area, whilst Ripcord switched on the TV again, he needed some mindless programs right now and not just sleep, sleep would make him think, and he just wanted to relax now, "So what did you want to come down here to watch again?"

"Ninja warrior, is it over?"

**AN, ok that all for this year, I'm leaving at 8AM sharp so REVIEW REVIEW , tings are getting more and more complicated, will Ripcord heed Breaker's warning? Will Scarlett ever feel less guilty about being with Duke? And can ninja's really call dibs?? More next year, merry Christmas or Hanukah and a happy new year.**

**P.S Ninja warrior belong to Animax, catch it on the Animax channel.**

**X0x0x Treehugger789**


End file.
